Jarrett-phabet
by AllisseLove
Summary: "Just because off the stupid dare the group but mostly Lindy gave to Garrett and me, it all went awkward between us…" I stopped down writing and said, "Jarrett-phabet, made me and Garrett come closer but also it broke us down at some parts… and this was just getting out of hand" Jarrett story also O.C. and other parings. R&R! Please don't steal the title from this story!


**Hey my lovely readers, I'm back with a new IDDI story!**

**Well fist about this story it's about yeah activities and the nicest thing is that i'm not the only one who have to choose the activity, but also you have the chance to do that. How more suggests I get, how sooner i will update. and of course the people with a great suggests get's a shout out below!**

**I hope I get great support from you all! **

**A new story is waiting for you all! **

**E****njoy the story : ****Jarrett-phabet**

**Oh yeah and I don't own- **

_"Ali wait!" I looked behind me and saw Jasmine. _

_I looked at her and she asked "Can I do the disclaimer?" _

_"Sure, Jasmine here you go"_

_"Allisselove, doesn't own Disney Channels show I Didn't Do It! Or the things that she forgot" _

_"And for the ones who forgot, all the set with outfits on ployvore, is made by me" I said. _

_"My job is done" I said, "Enjoy reading, Ali's new story!" Jasmine ended._

_(Do **NOT **steal this act, please )_

* * *

**Summary: **"Just because off the stupid dare the group but mostly Lindy gave to Garrett and me, it all went awkward between us…" I stopped down writing and said, "Jarrett-phabet, made me and Garrett come closer but also it broke us down at some parts… and this was just getting out of hand" Jarrett story also O.C. and other parings. R&R! Please don't steal the title from this story!

* * *

**Jarrett-phabet **

**Jasmine POV**

I was in the living room, bawling my eyes out and no, I didn't break my beautiful long nails when I brushed my hair. I had a seriously teenage problem! If you all were thinking no, it's not my period, or a bad hair day, I didn't got dumped by a boy. I sighed and asked "Why did I even agree with this dare?" _Oh yeah since Lindy dared me to…_ I said to myself, I sighed ones again.

"I don't know sweetheart" I turned around and faced my grandma. She looked at me and asked "Where is that handsome young man?" My heart sank and I cried harder. My grandma walked to me and hugged me. "Did you break up with him?" My grandma asked me, I shook my head and said "no of course not." She smiled at me and asked "then why are you crying?"

My grandma whipped my tears away, I smiled about that and said "Well, we got in a huge fight." "With whom are you having a fight with, Jasmine?" I turned around and saw that Nora, Bob and my mom where here now. I quickly dried my tears "Hey Mrs. And Mr. Watson." I greeted them. "Jasmine, are you okay?" Nora asked me, I looked at my hands and answered "yes and no" "What's the problem dear?" Bob asked me and sat next to me.

I sighed and my mom and Nora sat on the salon table in the front of me. "Garrett and I had a huge fight." I told them in tears. Nora sighed and said "Hold on, I'll text the group" I tried to say "You don't h-" but got interrupted by Nora saying "Jasmine, this is something we need to talk about with the whole group." Tears filled my eyes and I said "but I don't want to face them" My mom and Bob grabbed both my hands. "It will be okay sweetie" My mom told me.

I nodded and Bob say "Jazzy, you know that we are here for you." I smiled and said "Thanks Bob" okay maybe you all now a little bit confused about what's happening between me and Bob. Well it's easy to tell it. My parents discovered when I was little, and I have now a trauma for dads.

* * *

_Well it's not nice to be a 5 year old Jasmine when your own dad threatens, your own mom with a knife and then threw it at you when he was losing his control. Yeah I was really scared. I cried so hard. I could be death!_

_My mom just shouted and screamed at my dad. Then she grabbed her luggage and got me from the ground and ran away out the apartment with me in her arms. Got a cabdriver and he brought us to the nearest New York airport. My mom had enough money to get us to Evanston, IL. So we could stay at my grandma's home there._

* * *

Well back to the story where I have a special bond with Bob, well he's the first 'dad' I trust. After all those years, and the Watsons know about my past with my dad. So yeah that's why, we are good bounded. My mom doesn't want to be married again and I'm fine with that. Of course I want my mom to be happy with the man she loves but, it's hard for both off us. To find for her a 'perfect' man, she said when I was ten "Jasmine, I don't need a man to be happy, only you make me happy." That moment I will never forget.

I scratched my arm "Sweetie, fresh up a little bit. Grandma wants to see her granddaughter's beautiful face again without the running make up and messy hair" My grandma told me, I laughed at her and nodded.

I stood up and walked up the stairs to my room. I closed my room and took deep breath and got changed in a yellow knit sweater, black skinny jeans. I put my slipper boots on and removed my running makeup. I brushed my hair, and looked at the mirror. I looked better than first, then my eye caught Garrett's necklace. He gave it to me when we got together. Well we didn't break up so, no need to remove his necklace. **(Link on my profile) **

I walked down stairs and saw Lindy and Delia at hallway looking also different than at school Delia was wearing a white dress with green and blue flower print, a matching blue belt, blue flats, and her glasses. Lindy was wearing a yellow dress with a brown belt, her yellow converse with studs **(Link on my profile)**.

They both noticed me and smiled weakly at me. I walked down the stairs and l they walked in. Greeting me by saying "Hey Jaz" I mostly heard Delia but not Lindy, she was too nervous to speak to me?

"Looking cute for Tom girl" I told Delia, she blushed lightly. For all your information, all tough we didn't like Tom at the first time, but since Delia and Tom admit that they liked each-other. He was the Tom we expected, when we saw him the first time.

Then Logan came in greeting me also, and then Garrett. When Garrett came in, I felt that my tears were coming back.

* * *

**Garrett P.O.V.**

I was after school hanging out with Logan, talking about Jasmine and me until his texted us that we had to come to Jasmine's home. I kind of expected that we had a talk to do with Nora, Bob, her mom and maybe mine or Delia parents.

When we were at her home and got in. I faced Jasmine, she was still gorgeous. I was still worried if we broke up at school or if we are still together… then I noticed my necklace I gave her. I sighed in relieve and tried to place a kiss on her cheek but she turned away.

I looked at her and really confused. "Jaz, are you okay?" I asked her, she was holding back her tears. As she tried her best to hold back her tears one tear escaped her eyes. I whipped that tear away, and she kinda smiled at me. I smiled back and walked to the living room.

I didn't saw my parents here, or Delia's parents. I sighed in relieve, my parents are… yeah I don't know what to say… my mom will be yelling at me, and my dad is calming down my mom… I don't know they are really different every time I see them.

Jasmines mom, oh boy what is she going to say. She walked to me and grabbed my hand. Now I was thinking that she was going to drag me away and have a talk, but in that case she squeezed my hand for support? I'm totally confused right now, then I heard her say "Garrett I'm not mad at you, all tough I don't know what happened. So I have no right to hate you." Okay that's really nice, I smiled at her and I sat down next to Logan.

Then Jasmine came with red puffy eyes. I really hate myself; her grandma was supporting her with walking. She seems too sad and broken to walk alone. I stood up and walked to Jasmine and her grandma, "Miss, let me take care of her." I offered, her grandma smiled and said "You are just so sweet and a handsome young man." I little blushed about that. I put my arm around her waist and her arm around my neck. I had a better idea; I told Jasmine that I would carry her.

I grabbed her legs and carried her to the bench and put her down next to Delia. Delia took her hand and I walked to Logan and sat next to him and next to Jasmines grandma. It was quiet for a while. Lindy was looking really guilty… well she should be.

It's her fault after all. Lindy looked down at her hands, and I was asking why she wasn't helping Jasmine. Nora broke the silence and said "Okay, a lot happened these days." "Bring on the story" Jasmines mom finished the sentence.

There was it again, a silence. We need a push so that we can tell it. Bob sighed and suggested "What about Jasmine or Garrett is going to start the story?" "Why do we have to begin, Bob?" Jasmine asked him. He crossed his arms and said "Well, you two are together, so why not?"

Jasmine and I were quiet and then her grandma asked "How did you guys end up in a fight?" "Well Grandma that is a long story" Jasmine started to tell her, now that's what I meant with a push! "Well tell us" "Everything happened because Lindy came up with Jarrett-phabet" Jasmine told them.

* * *

**Jasmine POV**

"Well tell us" My grandmother told me "Everything happened because Lindy came up with Jarrett-phabet" I told them. "Jarrett-phabet what is that?" Nora asked her daughter, I looked at Lindy and she faced her mom "Well Jarrett-phabet is actually the alphabet but then with some dares or things, that Jasmine and Garrett have to do in a day" she explained shortly.

"What is Jarrett, then?" My grandma asked, I smiled at her and said "That's the paring name from me and Garrett, just take the 'J' from my name and take Garrett's name and replace the 'G' in to the 'J' and you get Jarrett" "Aww that is so cute!" She said and squeezed Garrett's cheek.

I laughed at the face expression from Garrett, it was cute jet funny. "Okay so, you had 26 days with dares?" Bob asked us. We all nodded and Nora asked Lindy "What is the point?" "Well it was a dare…" Lindy explained her mom. "Yeah we know it's a dare" Lindy interrupted her mom by saying "No mom, I dared Jasmine and Garrett to do the Jarrett-phabet"

I could tell that they were confused, so Delia said "Why won't you just begin telling" "Fine! I'll begin" Lindy gave in. We all nodded and Lindy started, "Well it was Wednesday 25 June" "Oh I remember that day it was so hot" my grandma interrupted her, we all nodded and laughed a little, then Lindy told the story on "Delia, Logan and I just came from school and went to the basement to talk…"

~~~o•o•o~~~

**Flashback**

**Lindy POV**

_I walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. The cool air brushed against my skin, but it was still hot, even when I was wearing blue trim tank, my white shorts, blue sandals __**(Link on my profile) **__ "Ah, here is it cooler then upstairs" Delia said, and sat down on the floor. Who was wearing a print dress and her matching flats, her hair was in a bun __**(Link on profile) **__Logan followed and said "I am so hot" Delia and I looked at him and Delia said "Dude, if you are hot then all the girls will drool over you" _

_Logan shot Delia a glare and said "No_ _literally I'm hot!" Delia raised an eyebrow at me and I stood up walking to Logan and felt his arm and forehead. "SWEET CHEESE YOU ARE HOT!" I called out loud. "That's what I said" Logan said in a duh tone. "Wow someone is a little bit burned." Delia said, Logan glared at her and she said "oh sorry, it is your period time this week." I don't know what is going on between those two, but I'm going to find out. _

_Logan's eyes winded and I just said before it got any worse. "What do you all think that Jaz and Garrett are doing now?" Okay it turned to be more in a question, but hey they stopped fighting. "I think Jaz will finally admit that she likes Garrett more than a friend." Delia told us. Logan shook his head and said "I think Garrett have the guts to tell her that he fancy her." Wow did he just say another word for liking each-other? I asked myself._

_We both looked at Logan and I asked "really, Logan fancy her? Come on century up!" "It's not really that old, I mean I used have the guts." Logan told us, "Okay I never thought I would say that but that's really smart thinking…" Delia said, wait what? Delia is giving Logan right? _

_Okay Delia you are doing weird… Looked at my twin brother and saw that he got red cheeks… Wait what?! Seriously! They like each-other, or should I say they fancy each-other. _

"_Anyways do you think they will come together?" I asked them, they both nodded and I said "What are we going to do now?" "I don't know we are hanging around in the basement waiting for Jaz and Garrett to come." Delia told me, I sighed and sat down. _

_Then footsteps came down the stairs. I turned and saw Garrett and Jasmine coming down the stairs. "Sorry, sorry we are late, but we had a breaking down when we were walking to your home" Jasmine explained, I don't blame them Delia, Logan and I had the same problem. Our parents couldn't pick us up. _

_Delia stood up from the ground and asked "So, did something else happen while we were gone?" Jasmine looked at her and Logan said "Maybe something interesting?" Garrett opened his mouth and said "Well except Jasmine almost fainted two times from two different reasons nothing else happened." "And that was?" We asked him, Garrett looked at us and Jasmine had a discussed face expression. _

_It was a funny face tough. "Well, one because off the heat and second was because we saw Mrs. Klasby in a bikini" My eyes winded "OH GOD!" We all called, Delia sat on the ground and I said "Too much information!" Garrett and Jasmine laughed and Jaz said "You guys asked why I almost fainted twice" we all shivered and Jasmine joined Delia on the floor and so do Garrett, Logan and I. "Urg, it's so hot!" Jasmine complained. I looked at her and she was wearing a floral-print silk top, with white shorts, wedges and her hair was in a ponytail and her sunglasses were on her head. __**(Link on profile) **_

"_No matter what you wear it's just too hot!" Garrett said, Logan agreed and said "I never knew it could be this hot" I stood up and turned the fan on and sat back. "What are we going to do?" I asked them, "We could go to the Jacuzzi?" Logan suggested, "No, better not" Jasmine complained, we looked at her and Delia asked "Why not? It's refreshing" "Yeah I know, but since I saw Mrs. Klasby in a bikini. I'm just a little sick from that, and the real reason is that if I'm now going outside my hair would be really hot and I get a really bad headache." _

"_Well we also can stay here, I mean. It's cooler than outside." I told them, the others agreed and then Logan suggested something what a girl mostly suggested "Truth or Dare?" We all looked at him and he just asked "What? It's better than swimming" We all agreed by that and Jasmine said "Okay, who is going to begin?" _

_Delia raised her hand up and she asked "Jasmine, truth or dare?" "Truth" she said, oh please Delia ask her if she likes Garrett. "What was your first reaction when you saw Mrs. Klasby in a bikini?" Jasmine fake gagged and said "wanted to fuke" "fuke?" I asked her, she nodded and said "mix from fainting and puking at the same time" _

"_A gross" Delia said, Jasmine held her shoulder and the said "Logan truth or dare?" "Truth" Jasmine pursed her lips together and asked "Who is the cutest girl you ever spoken to?" Logan thought about that "Oh, that's a hard one… hmmm I guess you since the other girls ignored me when I greet them." _

_We laughed about that and we continued this survival times and I this time was it Logan's turn "Garrett truth or dare?" Garrett who was still a little bit red from dancing around the room said "truth" I put up my evil smile, I looked over at Logan and Delia and they nodded lightly. Operation Jarrett in action! I turned back to face Garrett and Logan asked "Do you like Jasmine?" _

_Garrett swallowed and said "Yes I like her" "Like her as in what, a friend or more than a friend?" Delia asked him. Garrett glared at him and said "you guys planned this did you" "What can we say on our way home we were talking about you guys" I told him, Jasmine nodded and turned to Garrett and asked "Well what is your answer?" Garrett looked at Jasmine and said "yes" "Where do you say yes at?" I asked Garrett, it's getting annoying that he's not making things clear! _

_He took deep breath and said "Yes, I like her more than a friend" Jasmine looked at Garrett, surprised and shocked. "Jaz, what about you, are you feeling the same way?" Delia asked her, Jasmine faced her and nodded. Then Logan clapped in his hands and said "Okay now you both face each-other and say it right in each-other's faces that you like each-other" _

_Garrett turned to Jasmine and Jasmine turned to face Garrett. There was a silence, but Garrett broke it quickly whispering "I like you Jaz" Jasmine smiled and said "I like you too" _

_They stared in each-other's eyes and Garrett lend in and Jasmine did too. Delia, Logan and I were closely watching so we could see every single detail. Garrett pressed his lips against Jasmines. Their eyes were both closed and then Garrett pulled away. Their noses were still touching each-other. Jasmine pulled away; by saying to us "You guys are so rude!"_

"_What we got you guys together!" I complained, "Yeah!" Delia and Logan agreed with me. "Never mind, so who is next?" Jasmine said, Garrett said "Lindy truth or dare?" "Dare" I said, "I dare you to dance in our English class tomorrow when we got our grades back from the last test." Garrett told me, my eyes winded there is no way I'm doing that! I shook my head._

_ "It's a dare, Lindy"__Jasmine told me; I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the class. "Then I'll dance with you" Delia offered, "Hmmm, we are going to dance all, but Lindy have to start" Logan suggested, we all agreed by that, except me. "Come on Lindy, Garrett dared you to do that, be happy that we are going to dance too" Delia told me, I sighed and said "Fine!"_

_Everyone cheered and I turned to Jasmine and said "Well Jasmine what would it be?" "Dare" she answered me, I smiled and said "I dare you to do together with Garrett a Jarrett-phabet" "What?" Jasmine asked me confused. I nodded and said "It's like an alphabet but then with some dares or things you two have to figure out, in a day" "So Jasmine and I have to do 26 dares in one day?" Garrett asked also confused. _

_I shook my head and said "No every day you have one letter. Like tomorrow you'll start with the 'a' and the next day with the 'b', and you have to do something whit each-other, like going on a date, doing things, I don't know but every activity has to begin with the same letter as the day." _

_"So like Garrett and I are on day 'T' we going to tennis or something…" I nodded "So just our activities have to match with the letter off the day?" Garrett asked for sure, I nodded and said "Yes, and we are spying on you guys for a short time to control if you guys don't ignore the rules from this dare." _

"_And what are the rules?" Jasmine asked me, "Well, the head rule is your activity has to match the day. You can choose different activities a day. You can ask peoples for help for searching for an activity. This dare ends when you are at the next day after day z." I told them._

_"nothing more?" Delia asked, "I just made it up in my mind now, and yes for now. I'll keep you guys updated, when I or you have new rules." I told them, "So are you guys in?" I asked Jasmine and Garrett, "Well I have, no choice." Jasmine said "neither do, I" Garrett agreed. I smiled and stood up and said "well I'm going to type it on and see you guys tomorrow." _

_Let the Jarrett-phabet begin_

* * *

**Well how was this first chapter? **

**I hope you all liked this idea.**

**Please don't forget to send me reviews with suggests for a activity for the letter 'a'**

**You will make this girl really happy if you all do that ;)**

**Review!**

**And I'll try to update soon!**

**God bless,**

**see ya all next time!**

**Allisselove **


End file.
